Talk:Empty body
Uses per day "Can be used once per day for each monk level." - Are you sure that's correct? I thought it was limited to only two uses or something of the sort. -- Austicke 12:17, 9 Sep 2005 (PDT) *Twice per day or just twice? :) -- Austicke 12:35, 9 Sep 2005 (PDT) *I just tested it. You're right. -- Olivenmann 15:57, 9 Sep 2005 (PDT) :* I'm glad to hear I'm right, but which is it? (The article still says twice per day.) :) -- Austicke 17:12, 9 Sep 2005 (PDT) ::* it's twice per day... I tested it & I changed it to twice per day :p - Defunc7 *Oops, sorry, I'm not asking this properly. The article states, "Can be used twice per day for each monk level." Isn't it just twice per day and not twice for each level? Hehe, sorry for making this more confusing than it probably needs to be. -- Austicke 17:28, 9 Sep 2005 (PDT) Concealment Would it be useful to add to this page the link from the "Self Concealment" page indicating that this feat cannot stack with other concealment spells, items, and effects; only the highest value is used (i am assuming that is the case for this feat as well)? It seems it would be useful to add it to the "Concealment" page as well. (sorry about not doing it myself as well as not providing links-- i am a total rookie at this). -- Kokayi 22:24, 25 August 2006 (PDT) *I updated the concealment page. Better? (I don't think it's necessary to mention a lack of stacking everywhere, once it's on the main page for the effect.) --The Krit 00:03, 26 August 2006 (PDT) Dispelling empty body i seem to remember having read somewhere Empty Body can only be dispelled by the on-hit dispel from the Holy Avenger property or Holy Sword spell. i tested this just now and first i tried a couple Mordekainen's Disjunctions. it didn't dispel it. then i fought monks from level 20-40 more than 10 times with a level 40 paladin and never did i get a dispel from either the Holy Sword spell or Holy Avenger property. so my guess is it just can't be dispelled. anyone know more about this? --Pimpernell 23:03, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Holy Sword makes dispel checks of 10 + 1d20 vs. 12 + caster level. It alone can dispel extraordinary effects but performs its dispelling only 1/4 of the hits. Empty body is granted at monk 18 which is just barely within grasp of holy sword (A roll of 20 is needed). Thus it would take an average of 80 hits for a monk level 18 empty body to be dispelled by holy sword. :Prior to 1.69, holy sword dispel was based on the paladin class level instead of a static 10, making it on par with mordekainen's disjunction. WhiZard 00:04, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :* i see, that would not be very effective :) but can it be dispelled by other means? i just tried to dispel a level 30 monk's empty body using mords casted with a level 40 wizard. that's Empty Body DC 42 vs Mords effectiveDC 42-60. i never had a successful dispel in ±20 tries. i also tried that using a DM character, but nothing... --Pimpernell 19:24, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::* From the dispel article: "Typically, only spells (and feats that duplicate spells) can be dispelled". Since there is no empty body spell, you can safely assume that empty body cannot be dispelled (except by the holy avenger property, but that's because that property breaks the normal rules). --The Krit 21:07, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::* More to the point, empty body is applied as an... hmm, not extraordinary as would be usual for feats, but as a supernatural effect. So it is removed by neither dispelling nor resting (excluding the holy avenger special case) . --The Krit 19:41, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :::* No, need to exclude holy avenger. Even it can't touch the supernatural. I just didn't bother playtesting at the time since the chance of successfully dispelling was so low. WhiZard 20:02, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::* OK, no longer excluded. ;) For my part, I could not remember if holy avenger worked against supernatural. Come to think of it, maybe that article should be updated. --The Krit 20:43, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Spell duplicate? another question; is Empty Body called a "feat that duplicates a spell"? if so what spell does it duplicate? Displacement? but that's not a exact duplicate. am i splitting hairs now or is the term "feat that duplicates a spell" to be taken as "feat that duplicates a spell effect"? --Pimpernell 19:31, July 22, 2011 (UTC) * You are looking for complications that do not exist. It is actually very easy to tell when a feat duplicates a spell; the duplication is not hidden. If a feat description says something like "The character is able to cast the spell..." (c.f. invisibility (feat)), then that feat would duplicate whatever spell was listed (not to mention that a feat that duplicates a spell typically has the same name as that spell). So, no, empty body does not duplicate a spell. : And no, the phrase "feat that duplicates a spell" should not be read as "feat that duplicates a spell effect". Changing the meaning of something by reading words that are not written is likely to do nothing but confuse and misinform you. --The Krit 21:07, July 22, 2011 (UTC)